Раскопки
Excavation was first implemented in the "Ancient Races" expansion for introducing Neutral Factions. It allows you to find Rubies, with luck: Faction Coins, and at certain thresholds or conditions: Artifacts. Some artifacts are required to unlock the Neutral & Prestige Factions. A few Lore artifacts will reward direct bonuses, but most do not reward anything but help indirectly by increasing the amount of artifacts. The total amount of discovered artifacts take part in some upgrades, such as for the Research upgrades D290, E330, or the Fossilized Rodent artifact. Requirements The below only has to be bought once throughout the entire game and does not show up as bought upgrade. Costs & Find Chances * Excavation: The first excavation costs coins, and each subsequent excavation costs 20% more than the last. (Post-A: 1e20*1.04x) * Excavation Reset: The excavation counter and cost are reset by reincarnation. Alternatively, you can buy an excavation reset for 1 Ruby up until 2999 excavations, switching to 2 Rubies at 3000, 3 Rubies at 6000 and above. It will reset the excavation counter to zero, all previously gained Excavation rewards and Rubies will persist and you can not find them again. * Faction Coins: Each excavation has a 35% chance (40% with That Excavated Quickly) to produce faction coins. * Rubies: 1 Ruby is found at excavation 50, 150, 300, etc. Formula for the number of excavations required for each ruby: 25*n*(n+1), where n is the number of the ruby to be earned. So to use the number of ruby earned and know when the next is coming, the formula would be 25*(n+1)*(n+2). Artifacts There are 51 Excavation Artifacts: * 12 Quest Artifacts that unlocks the Neutral Alignment, Research and Research Slots. * 39 Lore Artifacts (since patch v2.6.0.0 - 2017-03-10) All artifacts with a random chance check that chance on every individual excavation if their non-random requirements are met. How the excavations are purchased is irrelevant, and artifacts will be found on the same excavation number regardless of whether multi-buy is used. ATTENTION! ''': Vanilla Faction-specific Lore Artifacts cannot be found if affiliated with a Prestige Faction. (e.g.The Fairy artifacts cannot be found if you are also playing as Dwarf.) Source: Lore Artefacts Guide by daemonik92 Tips Notes * '''Excavation chances: Artifact finds are based on your game's RNG seed, so you can test excavate in a private window and get the same results when excavating in your real game. For the same reason, using "Buy Max" or not, find chances are identical. Read more about excavation chances here. *'Excavation Cap: '''Calculated for v1.6.50.4. Without any cost reductions value breaks on 3553rd excavation, so you can only buy up to 3552 excavations max. With only one of currently available reductions (Ancient egg, during Easter event / E290 research upgrade) cost value breaks on 4016th excavation (4015 excavs available). With both of currently available cost reductions value breaks on 4634th excavation (4633 excavs available). See calculations. As of v2. Post ascension maxes out at ~16,811 without using E290 Links * Related RAB Tools':' (courtesy of Pseudobyte and dox4242) ** [[Tools#Lara Crypt|'Lara Crypt']] is an Excavation Artifact RNG reader. RNGs persist through reincarnations. ** The [[Tools#Save Editor|'Save Editor''']] allows you to check some hidden stats such as consecutive affiliations. Category:Excavation Category:Artifact Category:Unlock Requirements Category:Game Mechanics Category:Tips